fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
FGO Summer Festival 2018 (US)
Event Duration: July 7th 18:00 - July 19th 20:59 PDT (Extended) Commemorative Illustration done by Takashi Takeuchi Saint Quartz Renewal Increment for Bonus Saint Quartz obtained after buying Saint Quartz: Daily Login Rewards Log in during the following days to get the items listed below: Limited Craft Essence * A quest will appear in Chaldea Gate with the Anniversary Heroines CE as a reward. *Click expand to show quest Arrow 1= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Wyvern |en11stats = Lvl 9 2,879 HP |en12 = Wyvern |en12stats = Lvl 9 2,879 HP |en13 = Wyvern |en13stats = Lvl 9 2,879 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Fafnir |en21stats = Lvl 5 14,408 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 14 12,276 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 18 5,884 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 2 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Golem |en11stats = Lvl 10 2,783 HP |en12 = Golem |en12stats = Lvl 10 2,783 HP |en13 = Golem |en13stats = Lvl 10 2,783 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Golem |en21stats = Lvl 12 3,314 HP |en22 = Shadow Servant |en22stats = Lvl 20 6,490 HP |en23 = Golem |en23stats = Lvl 12 3,314 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 25 8,340 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 28 14,841 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 3 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Pirate |en11stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |en12 = Pirate |en12stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |en13 = Pirate |en13stats = Lvl 12 2,349 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Servant |en21stats = Lvl 16 9,339 HP |en22 = Shadow Servant |en22stats = Lvl 17 7,620 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 15 10,575 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 12 17,410 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 4= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 4 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Homunculus |en11stats = Lvl 7 3,692 HP |en12 = Homunculus |en12stats = Lvl 7 3,692 HP |en13 = Homunculus |en13stats = Lvl 7 3,692 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Servant |en21stats = Lvl 10 12,992 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 30 18,939 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 25 11,370 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 5= |Lvl 60, NP3}} |arrow = Arrow 5 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Celtic Soldier |en11stats = Lvl 10 2,633 HP |en12 = Celtic Soldier |en12stats = Lvl 10 2,633 HP |en13 = Celtic Soldier |en13stats = Lvl 10 2,633 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Shadow Servant |en21stats = Lvl 12 10,747 HP |en22 = Shadow Servant |en22stats = Lvl 11 9,075 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 15 11,757 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 10 20,490 HP |dropicons = }} Daily Summoning Campaign * New Servant ** 5 - Leonardo Da Vinci (Limited-time) ** She will get a Rate-Up throughout the event. Part I - Fuyuki= Duration : 07-11 21:00 - 07-12 20:59 PDT center|500px *Artoria Pendragon *Artoria Pendragon (Alter) *EMIYA *Heracles *Cu Chulainn *Medusa *Medea *Cu Chulainn (Caster) |-| Part II - Orleans= Duration : 07-12 21:00 - 07-13 20:59 PDT center|500px *Jeanne d'Arc *Siegfried *Le Chevalier d'Eon *Gilles de Rais *Gilles de Rais (Saber) *Kiyohime |-| Part III - Septem= Duration : 07-13 21:00 - 07-14 20:59 ~ 23:59 PDT center|500px *Attila *Nero Claudius *Gaius Julius Caesar *Romulus *Boudica |-| Part IV - Okeanos= Duration : 07-14 21:00 - 07-15 20:59 PDT center|500px *Francis Drake *Anne Bonny & Mary Read *Medea (Lily) *Euryale *David *Hector |-| Part V - London= Duration : 07-15 21:00 - 07-16 20:59 PDT; 07-17 21:45 - 07-18 20:59 (Extended) center|500px *Mordred *Nikola Tesla *Artoria Pendragon (Alter Lancer) *Nursery Rhyme *Frankenstein *Henry Jekyll & Hyde *Paracelsus von Hohenheim *Charles Babbage |-| Part VI - E Pluribus Unum= Duration : 07-16 21:00 - 07-17 20:59 PDT; 07-18 21:00 - 07-19 20:59 (Extended) center|500px *Medb *Nightingale *Cu Chulainn (Alter) *Rama *Li Shuwen (Lancer) *Helena Blavatsky *Thomas Edison *Billy the Kid *Geronimo Great and Super Success Rates *During the event, all Strengthening (Servant+CE) processes will get a rate up by 3 times. 1/2 AP Daily Quests * All Daily Quests in Chaldea Gate will get a 1/2 AP cost reduction throughout the event duration. Rank Up Quests *14 Servants will get their Strengthening Quests, for more info refer here. Leonardo Da Vinci Trial Quest *Like the previous Trial Quests, you get to use Leonardo Da Vinci as a support servant to get a Summoning Ticket. *Click expand to show quest Trial Quest |Lvl 65, NP4}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Automata |en11stats = Lvl 8 3,868 HP |en12 = Automata |en12stats = Lvl 8 3,868 HP |en13 = Automata |en13stats = Lvl 8 3,868 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Automata |en21stats = Lvl 9 5,371 HP |en22 = Killing Doll |en22stats = Lvl 13 9,010 HP |en23 = Automata |en23stats = Lvl 9 5,371 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = yes |en31 = Shadow Servant |en31stats = Lvl 15 9,332 HP |en32 = Shadow Servant |en32stats = Lvl 15 19,248 HP |dropicons = }} }} 1st Anniversary Guaranteed Summon! center|650px Duration : July 7, 2018 18:00 ~ July 19, 2018 20:59 PDT (Extended) *One player can only do a single PAID 30 Quartz. Grand Summon once for one of two parts of the Summoning Campaign. At least one 5 Servant from the listed ones will be summoned for each part. *There are two parts to this campaign which you can only pick one of: **Part 1 : 3 Knights + EXTRA **Part 2 : 4 Horsemen 3 Knights + EXTRA= center|600px *Artoria Pendragon *Attila *Mordred *Orion *Nikola Tesla *Arjuna *Karna *Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) *Jeanne d'Arc |-| 4 Horsemen= center|600px *Francis Drake *Medb *Ozymandias *Jack the Ripper *Zhuge Liang (Lord El-Melloi II) *Tamamo no Mae *Xuanzang *Vlad III *Nightingale *Cu Chulainn (Alter) * Nikola Tesla and Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) will be available for summoning, even if they have not yet been added to Story Summon through story progression. * ★4 (SR) and ★3 ® Servants will include only Saber, Archer, and Lancer class Servants. * Queen Medb and Cú Chulainn (Alter) will be available for summoning, even if they have not yet been added to Story Summon through story progression. * ★4 (SR) and ★3 ® Servants will include only Rider, Assassin, Caster, and Berserker class Servants. Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Anniversary and Milestones Category:Illustrator - Takeuchi Takashi Category:Summoning Campaign Category:US Server